Crossing the line
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: ONESHOT!When JT has to go on an extremely dangerous mission to the Triple Frontier Sonny becomes more and more distressed - especially when things go wrong...


**Discs.: I don't own E-Ring - coz if it had been up to me it won't have been canceled!**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first E-Ring story and I haven't watched the show in ages so I guess it's probably not totally accurate concerning the plot of the show. Plus I gotta admit that this is none of my better writings, but I wanted to finally get it finished so please bare with me...**

* * *

Crossing the line

Sonny sighed exhausted while trying to focus on her paperwork, but like so often in the passed few days her thoughts drifted away all the time.

Ever since JT had gone on a mission to the Triple Frontier she couldn't get him out of her head.

She was extremely worried considering how dangerous the current mission was.

When she had the time to sleep she had one nightmare after the other and therefore she was barely able to focus onto her tasks.

Somehow Sonny knew that she won't be able to get any real rest before JT returned home to DC all good.

A knock at her door forced her to return back to reality with her mind.

"Yeah?" She forced herself to say.

After a moment the door opened and Ashley reminded her :

"Miss Liston, it's already 3:43, if you don't leave now you'll be late for your meeting with the SecDef..."

Taking a look at her watch Sonny replied :

"Right...Thanks Ashley."

When the door had closed she sighed once again, closing her eyes for a moment, before getting up, grabbing her purse and leaving.

During the meeting she tried her best to focus, but it was impossible...

The worst part was that she had absolutely no idea if JT was okay and had no chance to find out when he was going to come back, so all she was able to do was hoping that he was alright and wait.

_A week later :_

Sonny tried to stifle a yawn while forcing herself to listen to what was said during the briefing.

She hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep during the passed weeks and now just keeping her eyes open was already a huge fight, which she was going to lose rather sooner than later.

Why couldn't JT come finally back?

After another moment Sonny grabbed her mug of coffee and took a sip of the still warm content.

_'God, why is this taking so long?' _She thought as the people surrounding her were starting the same debate all over again.

Once again her thoughts drifted off to JT...

She could only hope that nobody was going to ask her any questions during the rest of the briefing.

A few minutes later Sonny realized once more that her job was to ninety percent nothing but boring paperwork and even more boring meetings and briefings, while the other ten percent were hectic running-around, adrenaline rushing through your veins and hopeful praying that everything would just go the way it was planned and nobody would be killed.

And when everything was done it was time to get back to the boring paperwork, meetings and briefings - until the next political disaster which required their immediate attention.

But right now she didn't care at all about politics - all that she wanted was to see JT again, and that rather sooner than later.

After the meeting Sonny went straight back to her office.

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth, unsure what she should do.

It was still too early for going home, but she knew that if she started doing paperwork again she would probably full asleep after only a couple of minutes.

Maybe she could simply take a little nap on the couch in her office...

It was a quite tempting thought to simply lie down and close her eyes. And in case there were news about JT and the progress of his mission Ashley would wake her up.

So Sonny turned around and went back to the door, opened it and looked around in search for her secretary.

When she saw her returning to her desk she asked :

"There are no important meetings or anything during the rest of the afternoon, right?" After seeing Ashley nod she went on,

"Good, I don't wanna be disturbed the rest of the day except in case it's extremely important."

"Alright, Miss Liston..."

"Thanks." Sonny returned to her office and laid down on the couch.

Only a few seconds later she was deep asleep.

_A few hours later :_

Sonny had just woken up when the door flew open and Ashley approached her.

"Miss Liston! I'm sorry to disrupt, but I just got a call and was asked to inform you that there will be an urgent meeting about the Triple Frontier mission now."

"What? Why?" Sonny tried to fight back the rising panic.

_'This isn't good - this just can't be any good,' _she thought as she went to leave for the conference-room.

"I wasn't told the reason - all I know is that it's very urgent and that I should tell you to hurry."

_'Please let it be good news,' _Sonny thought as she hurried down the hall to the conference-room - even though she knew that the odds were against her hopes.

As she finally reached her destination she was totally out of breath.

After taking a seat at the table Sonny noticed that she had apparently been the last one to arrive, but she didn't really care.

"I guess we can start now..." Steven Algazi started,

"The reason for this meeting is that I was just informed by a contact man of the NSA about some very unpleasant developments in Ciudad del Este...Apparently Major Tisnewski and his team got involved in a firefight. There are two dead confirmed, one unconfirmed."

"How reliable is the source?" McNulty asked, a concerned frown on his face.

"Very...We know for sure that one of the confirmed dead is one of our men. However, we don't know yet who it is."

Sonny felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Her eyes were glistening with tears, but she knew that she won't let any of them fall. She would most definitely not lose her composure in front of those people.

And while everyone around her started discussing the situation and what to do about it Sonny was unable to think about anything but JT...

_9 days later :_

"Miss Liston, why don't you go home? You haven't left in days..."

"I got work to do, Ashley...Furthermore I can't sleep anyways so it would be pointless to leave." Sonny stated firmly.

"But you need some rest, ma'am." Ashley tried.

"No, I don't, but thanks for your concern." With that she turned around and went back into her office.

It was so incredibly frustrating not to know if JT was okay. With every day that passed she lost a little bit more of her hope that she would see him again.

Ever since they had been informed that things in Paraguay had taken an unfortunately turn they were waiting for more detailed information, but no such luck so far.

And it was most definitely getting more and more to Sonny, she couldn't eat or sleep or focus on her work. It was tearing her apart to feel so helpless and she knew that she was totally worn out, but nonetheless she kept working like nothing was wrong.

While going to her desk Sonny started feeling dizzy - again, like already at least a dozen times before in the last few days.

She knew that Ashley was right, she needed rest, but the problem was that she won't get any sleep before knowing that JT was okay.

Just as she decided that she should probably really get home and turned around, the door opened.

Sonny already wanted to explain to Ashley that she would leave now, but was kept from it when her legs refused to keep holding her up.

But before she could hit the floor a pair of strong arms got a hold of her.

She was barely aware of it when whoever had caught her led her to her couch. The person made her sit down and went to the door.

After a while he came back and handed her a glass of water and after taking a few sips of the cool liquid Sonny started to get aware of her surroundings again.

"Hey Sonny, you're okay?" Asked the man softly.

She just nodded, her mind slowly trying to determine whose voice she had just heard while she tried simultaneously to figure out whose scent she was currently inhaling.

Nonetheless she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them just to find out that it wasn't who she thought it was - who she hoped it was...

But after a while she forced herself to finally look at the man sitting next to her.

"You're sure that you're alright?"

Sonny couldn't take it any longer and the tears broke free.

"God JT, I thought I'd never see you again..." She mumbled between her sobs.

He pulled her close, giving Sonny a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Well, I'm back now - and I'm okay..." JT assured her after Sonny had calmed down a bit,

"How about I bring you home and you get some sleep?"

A tiny smile appeared on Sonny's face and she nodded slowly her head.

_At Sonny's place :_

"You wanna come in for a moment?" Sonny asked quietly when JT turned off the engine of his car.

"Sure..." JT showed his brilliant 100-watt-smile.

Sonny returned the smile and they went inside her house.

"Ashley told me you got barely any sleep in the last few weeks..." His smile vanished and was replaced by a worried frown.

"I was too worried." Sonny admitted after a moment of silence and stared him right into the eyes.

"About me?" JT asked surprised, taking a few steps toward her.

She only nodded, her eyes drifting to his lips.

"Well, now you can stop worrying..." He stated quietly, closing the remaining space between them, his lips meeting hers in a hungry kiss.

Sonny realized in the back of her mind why this was terribly wrong, subconsciously she came up with a never ending list of reasons for not giving in to the temptation.

But nonetheless she didn't push him away, instead she returned the kiss with the very same passion, not allowing herself to think about the consequences, **crossing the line **she had sworn to herself she'd never overstep...

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too bad...Please take the time to let me know what ya think....**

* * *


End file.
